


Paradise

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: OS en écoutant Paradise de Jaejoong.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Paradise

\- DÉGAGE !

La voix de Yunho résonna jusque dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Junsu qui venait leur rendre visite se demanda si c'était vraiment le moment opportun d'aller les voir. Il savait que ses deux amis vivaient une période difficile...

La porte vola d'un coup, et Jaejoong sortit du petit appartement, tête baissée, transpirant. Aveuglé par la colère, il ne vit pas son ami qui tentait de stopper sa course.

Les disputes étaient devenues quasi-quotidiennes. Jaejoong n'en pouvait plus. Combien de temps devrait-il supporter cette situation ? Il appuya avec hargne sur le bouton de l'ascenseur mais changea d'avis et dévala les escaliers à tout allure. Courir vers la sortie pour ne pas revenir. Junsu le poursuivit.

\- Jae ! Attends ! Jae !!

Haletant, il parvint à l'attraper par l'épaule et lui fit faire un volte-face. Les larmes avaient trempé les joues empourprées du joli blond.

\- Ne pars pas comme ça, parle-lui, va le voir.

Jaejoong secoua la tête pour montrer son désaccord.

\- Votre amour est trop fort pour se finir comme ça.

À nouveau, le cœur du jeune homme se serra à l'évocation de ses sentiments. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Yunho... Mais que s'était-il passé pour que tout parte en éclat depuis plusieurs semaines. Plus rien. Plus de tendresse, plus de mots doux. Des cris, des reproches, des disputes incessantes... Il lui avait demandé de dégager... Et bien, il dégagerait ! Il verrait ainsi, ce qu'il va perdre !

\- Calme-toi ! Tenta de l'apaiser Junsu... Une dernière fois, va le voir... Montre-lui ton cœur...

Une larme roula encore sur la joue opaline qui avait repris sa teinte habituelle. Devrait-il ravaler sa fierté et y aller ? Une dernière fois ? Tenter le tout pour le tout ?

Junsu le laissa près de la porte, et l'encouragea en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule.  
Jaejoong pénétra dans l'appartement. La nuit venait de tomber et l'obscurité régnait dans les lieux. Les lumières étaient restées éteintes, comme eux... Comme leurs sentiments et leur amour...  
Jaejoong perçut des sanglots qui venaient de la chambre. Il sentit son cœur se fendre en mille morceaux. Yunho pleurait. Avec pudeur. Presque silencieusement.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et trouva Yunho assis sur le bord de leur lit, la tête dans ses mains. Le brun ne releva pas la tête, il ne voulait pas montrer ses yeux rougis. Il alpagua le fautif de son état, avec hargne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?! Tu as oublié quelque chose ?!

\- _Donne-moi une dernière étreinte._ _Donne-moi un dernier baiser._

**_Give me one last hug_ **  
_**Gi** _ **_ve me one last kiss_ **

\- C'est fini, Jae... C'est vraiment fini.

  
Le blond s'approcha de lui, têtu, ne voulant pas encore s'avouer vaincu. Une larme roula le long de sa joue...

  
\- _Donne-moi une dernière étreinte. Donne-moi un dernier baiser._

**_Give me one last hug_ **  
**_G_** **_ive me one last kiss_ **

Il tendit ses bras vers son amant. Ses yeux tristes ne pouvaient pas mentir.

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu partes, s'il te plaît. J'ai juste besoin de toi._

**_I don’t want you to go please_**  
**_너_** ** _만 있으면 돼_**

Yunho secoua frénétiquement la tête. Les larmes ne cessèrent de tomber le long de ses joues. Son âme était fatiguée. Il l'aimait, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait.  
Mais tant d'incompréhension, c'était si douloureux...  
Il sentait son être se briser en mille morceaux. Combien avait-il pu aimer ce garçon... Yunho sentit la crainte l'envahir... Et si le futur était aussi sombre ?

\- _Ne ressentons ni douleur, ni peur. Il n'y a pas de peur._

**_Not feeling no pain no fear_ **  
**_무섭지 않아 않아_ **

Yunho se releva d'un bond et s'approcha de Jaejoong.

\- Pars, s'il te plaît... Ne nous faisons pas plus de mal.

Jaejoong planta ses prunelles noires dans celle de son amant, soutenant son regard de toutes ses forces :

\- _Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux..._  
_Tu pourras voir le Paradis..._

**_Look in my eyes_ **  
**_Look in my eyes_ **  
**_천국이 보여 보여_ **

Yunho faiblit... Il ne pouvait résister au regard profond de Jae et il le savait.  
Le blond rapprocha son visage de celui de son partenaire.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.  
Mais le brun était trop blessé, trop préoccupé pour se laisser aller... Et si tout reprenait ? Et si les disputes recommençaient demain ?

\- _Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu vas perdre..._  
_Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu vas perdre._

**_Let me show you_ **  
**_what’s you’re missin’_ **  
**_L_ ** **_et me show you_ **  
**_what’s you’re missin’_ **

Jaejoong le rattrapa par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. À nouveau, il éveilla les sens de Yunho qui semblaient endormis depuis quelques temps.  
Le brun se laissa enfin aller et s'enivra sous la danse de leurs langues, et des mains câlines de son homme. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine quand Jaejoong exerça une pression sur son dos pour le rapprocher de lui pendant le baiser.  
Puis il détacha doucement ses lèvres et posa son front sur celui de Yunho.

  
_\- Je suis..._  
_Je suis ton Paradis..._

**_I’m your..._ **  
**_I’m your_ ** **_paradise_ ** **_._ **

  
Yunho chavira, les mains de Jae parcourait son torse sous sa chemise. Elles étaient si douces. Il tenta de se souvenir depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas partagé de moments si tendre... Sûrement des mois.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que l'on s'impose ces tourments ?

Les yeux du brun étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes et le cœur de son amant se fit si gros. Il le serra contre lui, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne le lâcherait plus jamais.

\- _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..._

**_사랑해 사랑해 널 사랑해 널_ **  
**_사랑해 널 사랑해_ **

Yunho ferma les yeux et se laissa basculer sur le lit. Jaejoong s'assit à ses côtés et caressa ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et soyeux comme une étoffe précieuse. Du bout de ses longs doigts, il détailla le visage de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps, et dont il ne se rendait même plus compte de la beauté, de la gentillesse et des sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Jaejoong se dit qu'il avait été sûrement injuste... Il avait mal à son être et en même temps il se sentait plein d'un désir indescriptible pour son homme. Il l'enjamba et détailla son visage.

\- _Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux..._

_**Look in my eyes** _  
_Look in my eyes_

_-_ _Tu pourras voir le Paradis..._

  
_**천국이 보여 보여** _

  
Les longs doigts fins du blond jouèrent avec les mèches brunes de Yunho, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bouche pleine et rosée de son amant. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils fâchés ?

Jaejoong se mordit les lèvres de désir et ce geste empli Yunho d'un sentiment trop longtemps enfoui. Il attrapa le visage de son homme entre ses mains :

_\- Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu vas perdre... Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu vas perdre._

_**Let me show you what’s you’re missin’** _  
_**Let me show you what’s you’re missin’** _

Le baiser qu'il lui donna fut presque sauvage. Leurs lèvres se mangèrent, s'aspirèrent.

_\- Je suis... Je suis ton Paradis..._

_**I’m your...** _  
_**I’m your paradise.** _

Prisonnier du corps du blond, Yunho se laissa sombrer dans l'excitation et l'amour ravivé. Juste à voir ce gamin lui faisait tout oublier...

_\- Je suis un miracle._ _Je suis un miracle._

_**I’m miracle I’m miracle** _

_\- Je ferai tout devenir réalité..._

**_모든 걸 이루어줄 나 기적을 만들어줄게_ **

Yunho se redressa sur ses coudes :

\- Tu y crois encore ?

Son amant lui sourit tendrement :

_\- Je ferai de toi, un miracle._

**_만들어줄게 네가 원하는 모든 걸_ **

Leurs corps en éveil s'unirent, une fois de plus, emplis de pardons et d'amour...

Leurs draps humides de larmes et d'autres liquides, témoins de leur vie amoureuse, du temps qui passe. Les doigts enlassés, leurs cœurs apaisés, les paupières closes... Ils dorment.

****


End file.
